This invention relates to basketball backboard support arrangements and, more particularly, to such arrangements as will permit adjustment of the vertical height of the backboard and attached goal.
The desirability of having an adjustable basketball backboard is well recognized. Numerous constructions have been proposed for accomplishing incremental adjustment of the vertical height of the backboard and attached goal. Such arrangements have incorporated parallelogram type support frames capable of permitting vertical movement of the backboard while maintaining a parallel relationship between the backboard and the particular support surface to which it is attached. In addition, various releasable locking arrangements have been proposed for holding the backboard at a desired height and alternatively allowing the backboard to be lowered to a different position. Such selective locking arrangements have been used in combination with parallelogram type frame supports as well as other types of backboard supports.
For the most part, these prior art arrangements have been relatively complex, meaning they are relatively involved and expensive to manufacture as well as difficult to manipulate after installation and in use.
Among the general objects of this invention are to provide a simplified and yet effective basketball backboard support.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a basketball support which permits incremental height adjustment of the goal with a simplified frame and selective height locking arrangement.
Yet another general object of this invention is to provide an effective locking arrangement for establishing a desired basketball goal height and yet one which is relatively simple to operate both when raising and lowering the goal.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a combination height adjustable backboard support and locking arrangement therefor, which combination permits upward adjustment of the backboard and release for downward movement of the backboard through basically a unitary readily manipulable releasable locking mechanism.